Because we Can!
by Sesshys-Kawaii-Kitsune
Summary: After throwing the FF7 characters in a room all hell breaks loose...
1. How the nightmare started

Because We Can  
by:Sesshys_Kawaii_Kitsune,  
and the FFVII crew  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa: So Cloud why are we writing this again..?  
Cloud: Um.....because we can???  
Yuffie: Wow..excellent reply Cloud...  
Cloud: Hey I resent that!!  
RedXIII (who, because of his hard name shall be called Red) : Would you  
guys be quiet and let someone more intelligent talk  
Cloud: Are you talking to your self again Red??  
Red: *Sweatdrops*That was cruel Cloud  
Yuffie: Blah blah blah blah blah...Barret why are we writing this??  
Barret: Because....we want to correct all the unreal beliefs about  
ourselves  
Cloud: Yeah, like some of them think im dumb?! Can you believe that ME  
DUMB?!?!  
All: *sweatdrops*  
Cloud: What's that supposed to mean?!?! *holds out his fist*  
All: Noooooothing  
Cloud: *snarls*  
Sephiroth: They weren't very far off when they called you stupid boy...  
Cloud: Aaaaaak you...you're here?!?!?!  
Sephiroth: Yes I'm here do you have a problem with that?!?!  
Cloud: Yes...  
Yuffie: Shutup and let's get started  
All: Yeah OK  
Tifa: I'll be the narrarator!!!  
Cloud: No you will not I will be the narrarator since it was MY idea  
Cait Sith: It was my idea...  
Cloud: Oh yeah...I guess it was....  
Cid: Shut the @#$! up and start already  
Vincent: Ok we will all contribute a piece alright??  
Yuffie: Alright  
  
Vincent: Okay one day there was a  
Yuffie: Gorgeous  
Cloud: Powerful bishounen who was walking around and  
Sephiroth: Made the mistake of challenging  
Barret: The strongest guy on the planet  
Yuffie: Who had a whole mess of materia!!!  
Tifa: and tried to fight him protecting his young, beautiful  
Aeris: Um...Chocobo???  
Cloud: He fought bravely  
Vincent: and ended up being turned into a  
Sephiroth: young powerless weak PUPPY!!!  
Tifa: His young and beautiful  
Aeris: Chocobo casted a magical spell that  
Yuffie: produced a massive amount  
Barret: of a wonderful, magnificent  
Red: Cake!!  
Cloud:Cake???  
Red: Yes..cake I'm hungry *stomach growls*  
Barret: *sweatdrops*  
Yuffie: And so there was a brave materia hunter who  
Tifa: Leaned over to pick up the beautiful cake  
Sephiroth: But at that exact moment a pit appeared and she fell in  
Cloud: Landing on a handsome youn bishounen  
Vincent: A brave warrior tried to assist  
Red: But he fell in landing on the girl's cake  
Aeris: Then a young chocobo tried to help  
Sephiroth: But he was thrown into a ball of fire by  
Barret: The world's sttongest man!!  
Red: That's it all story plot has been lost I give up!!!  
Yuffie: I can't work in these conditions I give up too!!*snatches Cid's  
materia on the way out*  
Vincent: Let's quit for now and try later O.K.??  
All: Okay...  
*cheesy Looney Toons ending theme music plays*  
Cid: T..T..That's all @#$%!@$!!!*waves his hand in the air*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O Wow very....erm..........artistic..don't you agree??Well I  
don't know if I should make this a saga or just leave it at this,Oh  
well.....r/r please I'd like to know what you guys all think!!!  
*runs and glomps Cloud*Um...well see you I think...maybe...in the next  
chapter!!!  
P.S-All Final Fantasy characters are not mine or I wouldn't be writing  
these fanfics now would I?!?! 


	2. The 2nd shot

Kawaii_Kitsune:I'm back well I recieved some nice reviews and  
decided what the hell I'll go for it so.... after 9 cups of  
coffe and some extremely yummy cupcakes I got this!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
Because We Can:Part II  
Cloud: Ok here we are  
Sephiroth:Again...  
Yuffie: Lets go for it!  
Aeris: Ok I read the last one why was I talking about  
chocobos?  
All: *Sweatdrop* You just know realized this?!  
Aeris: *blushes* Um.....Maybe  
Tifa: See Cloudie-poo this is why you should love me!!!  
Aeris: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Tifa: You'll regret "Grrrrrrrrr"ing me!!!  
Aeris: Oh will I????  
Cid: Yay chick fight!!!  
Tifa+Aeris:*punches Cid*  
Barret: Hahaha thats almost as funny as the chicks pounding  
on each other!!!!  
Aeris: Tifa you wanna take this or shall I?  
Tifa: I got this covered *rolls up sleeves*  
Barret: EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!  
Cloud: *sweatdrops* And they call me STUPID?!?!  
Sephiroth: Well stupid is as stupid does..  
Cloud: Sephiroth you shouldn't talk to yourself people might  
wonder  
Sephiroth: Ill kill you blondie I swear-  
Red: I'mmmm BAAAAACCK  
Yuffie: Whered you go?!?!  
Red: I wasn't missed?!?!  
All: Not Really...  
Red: Ouch...that *sniff* hurt you guys...  
Cloud: I think I want to be glomped?  
Kitsune:*glomp*  
Cloud: Thanks......???  
Kitsune: Anytime  
Tifa: Never met her and now wish I never had...*growls*  
Sephiroth: I dunno she was friendly  
All: *Stares*  
Sephiroth: *stares at shoes* I have a thing for blonde's  
Cloud: *shimmies away*  
Sephiroth: That's not what I meant!!!  
Cloud: *stares evilly*Riiiiiiighhhhht  
Cid: @$!# were out of time!!  
Yuffie: No, I didn't get to say anything witty or funny!!!  
All: *sweatdrops*  
Cid: Sigh, you guys wanna help me this time??  
All: OK  
Everyone: T..T..That's all...  
Cid: !#$@&%$  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know I now have to continue but what do you think...I was  
tired.  
-Sesshys_Kawaii_Kitsune ^_^ 


	3. They try again

Kitsune: I'm back and back with more goodies I started now I've started so  
I'm gonna finish this...so go on and see what the gang tried to do today!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Because We Can Part III  
  
Yuffie: Yes. she decided not to quit and we get another chance now I shall  
say something witty or funny or a combination of them both because I'm  
me!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Like you always do right?  
  
Cloud: Who keep's inviting you?!  
  
Sephiroth: Yo Mamma!!!!  
  
*There is a long well silent silence*  
  
Sephiroth: Okay from your guy's silence I'm going to say that was lame  
wasn't it...  
  
Tifa: It wasn't dumb or lame it just wasn't very funny.....  
  
Barret: You can say that again!!  
  
Aeris: It wasn't dumb or lame it just wasn't very funny....  
  
*everyone stares at her*  
  
Red: There is a certain lack of intelligence in the room isn't there?  
  
Cloud: Are you calling me STUPID?!?!?!  
  
Red: No I'm calling you all STUPID.....  
  
Yuffie: Well you...you're STUID...er?!?!?! *sticks out tounge*  
  
Cloud: While I'm recovering from this stupid issue I need a hug......  
  
*Aeris and Tifa race towards Cloud but are passed up by Kitsune*  
  
Kitsune: Is that better?? *hugs Cloud tightly*  
  
Cloud: Much better thank you *snuggles closer to Kitsune*  
  
Yuffie: Oh deja-vu I predict someone is going to get injured...  
  
Cloud: I have a bad feeling that person is going to be me....  
  
*Aeris and Tifa close in on Cloud with steel bats*  
  
Barret: Does Cloud have nine lives...?  
  
Sephiroth: We can only pray.....  
  
Red:I have hold on...*counts fingers*...NINE lives!!!  
  
Yuffie: Maybe you could donate a life  
  
Cid: Yeah, and then your number of lives would match your name and your  
I.Q.  
  
Vincent: Wow that was a very good snide remark I must write that down  
  
Tifa: In the mean time who wants a rice cake?!  
  
Cloud: Me!!!*waves arms in the air*  
  
Tifa: Does anyone besides Cloud want a rice cake?!  
  
All: *scoots away in fear*  
  
Kitsune: I think that means they haven't built up an immunity like Cloud to  
the poison you call "food"  
  
Aeris: ....I don't know but I think that was an insult directed towards  
Tifa's cooking  
  
Cid: And the scary thing is we just barely met her and she already knows  
that  
  
Barret: Girl must be psychic!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrops*  
  
Sephiroth: The stupidity level in here is going to kill me  
  
Cloud: I'm not stupid!!*begins to cry*  
  
Tifa: You made him cry *hands Cloud a tissue*  
  
Kitsune: Well lets all act stupid so we can kill off Sephiroth!!!  
  
Cloud: I'm not STUPID!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: It's a stupid plan but let's try it!!  
  
All: *begin to make funny faces and act stupid*  
  
Sephiroth: *grabs throat and begins to choke then explodes*  
  
Kitsune: Oh no!!!  
  
Barret: I thought you wanted to kill him  
  
Kitsune: I did but I lent him a twenty!!!!  
  
*background fades out with Kitsune sobbing and Cloud running to comfort  
her*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how do you guys like it I tried my hardest and I felt like throwing  
myself in so I did although I think I had a bit of OOC in it.....oh well  
R&R!!  
  
~still sittin' pretty with a pistol in hand~ 


	4. And AGAIN!

KawaiiKitsune: I finally decided to write more so I have....This time  
there is lots more of Kitsune...so sit back relax and.......  
Cloud: Enjoy?  
Kitsune:Enjoy!!!!  
Cloud:Im brilliant!!!  
  
Because We Can 4!  
  
Cloud: We're back, which means she did'nt leave us!!!!  
Yuffie: I thought for sure she was gonna give out on us!  
Kitsune: How could you two believe I would ever leave you?  
Barret: She blesses us with her presence....  
Red: Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?  
Tifa: I do!  
Vincent: No one likes me!!!  
Aeris: Why would you think that Vincent?  
Vincent: I have had very scarce parts in the last two episodes!  
Sephiroth: Maybe she'll give you more parts this time?  
Cloud: But you you're dead?!  
Sephiroth: I have been revived thanks to our wonderful author!!!  
Kitsune: whispers to everyone but Sephiroth He has to be nice or he'll  
die again...  
Yuffie: Hey Sephiroth can I have your Meteora materia?  
Sephiroth: N...I mean of course you can!!! gives Yuffie his materia  
Kitsune: Yuffie may I please have the materia?  
Yuffie: Whimpers.....But......FINE!!!throws the materia to Kitsune  
Kitsune: Here you are Sephiroth...  
Sephiroth: eyes light up...I think....I love you!  
Kitsune: stares awkwardly at Sephiroth........hn?  
Cloud: gasp  
Vincent: I believe I sense some hurt feelings...  
Cloud: Im not hurt...  
AerisTifa: Pooor Cloud pet Cloud  
Red: You ham Cloud  
Cid: Hes not hamming it up he is milking it for all its worth...  
Kitsune: He shouldn't be hurt I don't like Sephiroth....  
Cloud: Then this time I'm really not hurt!!!  
Sephiroth: Hmmm....this means you have competition though..  
Cloud: So...we all know I can beat you when it comes to matters of the  
heart and body!  
All: That was beautiful!!!  
Sephiroth: No it wasnt it stunk..  
Kitsune: Is it me or did it just get warmer?  
Vincent: points to Kitsune's left arm  
Kitsune: looks at her arm Hn???Cloud?!?!  
Cloud: Yes.....?  
Kitsune: Why are you hanging on my arm?  
Cloud: Because......  
Red: I have a feeling his excuse is going to be colorful.  
Vincent: Aren't they always?  
Barret: Vince has a point...  
Yuffie: Yes he does  
Vincent: Dont call me that...  
Barret: Ok Vince....ent...  
Sephiroth: I'd like to know why Cloud is hanging on her arm as well...  
AerisTifa: Us too!!!  
Cloud: sweatdrops Well you see I...fell and grabbed your arm as a reflex  
to support myself!  
Cid: Awww we were expecting a colorful excuse...  
Kitsune: Ok I can buy that you fell but why are you snuggling up to me?  
Cloud: Because you're my good luck charm?  
Vincent: Theres our colorful excuse!  
Sephiroth: Opens a letter This is bad...sigh  
Yuffie: Whats bad about it?  
Sephiroth: I got a letter saying I'm now eligible for a "I am surrounded by  
idiots" T-shirt  
Cloud: You're just making that up!  
Red: reads letter No it really does say that....  
All: anime fall  
Kitsune: Noooo!  
Cloud: What?!?!  
Kitsune we're almost out of time....  
Cloud: Noooo!  
Kitsune: Oh hey Sephiroth you still owe me 20 bucks!  
Sephiroth: Runs  
Kitsune: I hate it when he runs runs after Sephiroth and tackles him  
Sephiroth: Get off me!...Never mind!Hey Cloud look!  
Cloud: What do you want Sephiroth I dont see anything...  
Sephiroth: Hn?!  
Kitsune: now next to Cloud Looking for someone Sephiroth?  
Sephiroth: Grrrrr  
Cid: Oi times up?!  
Kitsune: Ready?  
All: Yeah  
All: Thats all...  
Cid: #$%&$!!!  
  
Well I hope you all liked it sorry it took so long I'll probably have  
chapter 5?!Wow I wrote more than expected well I'll have chapter 5 up  
soon!! 


End file.
